


Hint

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Raph, Leo, Donnie, MikeyRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: Hey i would like to request a tmnt fanfic (2014/2016) where the reader is talking to the turtles about relationship issues, and subtlety tries to hint at having had a previous crush on Raph, but then mentions having moved on from a lack of response, and Ralph is clueless but the brothers explain to him and fluff ensues. I totally get it if this is to long or something,I love your work!





	Hint

“No, I’d never date a guy who ive never met before.” You giggled as Mikey followed you around the lair.   
“Why not?” he asked and you saw Donnie and Raph turn to get an answer.   
“Because, I don’t know what they would be like. I would like to meet someone a couple of times before deciding if I was attracted to them.” You shrugged as you plopped yourself down on the couch with Leo to your right. Donnie was on the other couch with Raph and Leo was training with Splinter in the other room.   
“why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?” You asked Mikey, who had been asking you questions all day.   
“Dunno, just wanted to know. So, you got any crushes?” He walked up and sat down at your feet, nudging your knee with his elbow.   
“I don’t think thats really any of your business.” You teased, slapping the back of his head but that didn’t hid the growing blush on your cheeks. In truth, the one you had a crush on was only sitting at the other side of the room. And he was watching you. Closely.   
“Ohhh! So you do have a crush!” Mikey cooed and you knew you were never going to hear the end of this.   
“it doesn’t matter, Mikey. Nothings ever going to happen!” You shook your head as you spoke, wanting this all to stop right now.   
“Aw, why not?” Mikey frowned and turned to fully face you. He was very sweet and really only wanted you to be happy. Mikey had always taken to be a big brother to you. Mainly because he had always been considered the baby of the group so it was nice for him to take on that role as protector just like the others had. But he was a little more ‘playful’.   
“I don’t think they would have ever noticed how I felt. Nor would he return my feelings. So I need to try and, you know, move on. Its just proving to be a little harder than I thought.” You tried to smile but everyone saw the flash of pain in your eyes.   
It wasn’t because you were saying it out loud, even though they might think that. It was because you were saying it in front of him.   
And you knew it was more than a crush. You were completely and utterly in love with raph and had been for a while. But he never seemed to notice how much you cared for him or the things you would do just to try make him happy.   
Just then, Leo walked into the room, only adding to the sudden tension.   
“I gotta go back to mine. Ive got work in the morning.” You lied through your teeth, knowing you were off tomorrow but you just wanted to get away from all the prying eyes which you refused to meet. Apart from one.   
You glanced up at Raph, who was studying you with a confused expression.  
And that gave everything away.   
Donnie saw it.   
Mikey saw it.   
Leo saw it.   
Standing up, rather suddenly, you darted for the door, grabbed your bag and left, leaving a stunned silence behind you.   
“What happened?” Leo asked as you walked to stand behind where Raph and Donnie were sitting.   
“We were asking about [y/n]s crush.” Mikey turned to look at Leo, confused as to your sudden change of mood. You had been laughing only a moment ago and joking around.   
“Did she say about her little thing for Raph?” leo asked, as confused as Mikey and the others to your sudden change in demeaner.   
But Leo saw Mikeys eyes widen and Donnie and Raph twist in their seats. He instantly knew he had just said something he shouldn’t have.   
“Whats that meant to mean?” Raph half growled, almost taking it as in insults or a joke.   
All 3 of the brothers fell silent, obviously mulling over whether or not to say anything, until Mikey spoke up.   
“We might as well tell him. Its upsetting [y/n] either way.” Mikey said, surprisingly being extremely reasonable which made Leo proud. If there was one thing Leo praised you for over everything else, it was how you brought out the best in each and every one of them.   
“What are you talking about?” Raph looked from Mikey to Donnie.   
“We were surprised you never noticed.” Donnie shrugged, avoiding Raphs eyes.   
“If someone doesn’t tell me whats going on, im gonna-“ Raph didn’t get a chance to finish his insult as Leo snapped.   
“For god sake. Shes in love with you!” He walked over to sit next to where you had been seated a few minutes ago. He half expected his brother to become even more infuriated with the situation because he wouldn’t believe it. But much to Leos surprise, Raph froze, staring at Leo.   
After a few moments, Raph glanced to the door you had just left through and shook his head.   
“She aint ever going to love me.” Raph sighed, pushing himself up, suddenly understand why you left so quickly. While you adored his brothers, it was hard to sit in front of them and speak of love.   
“Yeah she does!” Mikey snapped, obviously offended by both Raph dismissing Leo and dismissing you.   
“How would you know!” Raph growled.   
“cause I do!” Mikey crossed his arms, not at all intimidated by his brother.   
“She really does. Anyone can see it.” Donnie mumbled, not wanting to get involved but he couldn’t help himself. “Shes always following you around, she goes out her way to see you and make you happy.” He shrugged as he spoke.   
“She does that for all of us!” Raph turned to Donnie, never thinking anything of it.   
“You know what, Raph. You’re right. We’re all wrong. But can you risk that?” Leo walked over to Raph, standing tall against his brother.   
“Whats that meant to mean?” Raph turned to Leo, repeating himself from earlier.   
“If shes talking about you, then shes trying to move on. Shes fed up waiting. What happens if she gets a boyfriend in a couple of days, weeks or months? You think you could live with yourself? Wondering who she was speaking about? We all know you care the exact same about her as she does you. You got to speak to her, before you lose her.” Leo finished.   
For the first time in a long time, Raph listened to Leo. Not just heard what he said, but actually listened to him.   
Without a word, Raph turned and walked out the lair in a hurry. None of the brothers had to questions where he was going.   
\--------------------time skip --------------------------  
You walked through the sewers, your feet were almost as heavy as your heart.   
Why had you said that in front of him?   
A part of you hoped he would understand you were speaking about him, but the other part said it was because you knew you needed to move on.   
You stopped, hearing footsteps approaching you from behind.   
Years of training with the turtles had taught you to be on your toes and suspect everything.   
But as Raph came into view, you physically relaxed. He was staring at the ground in front of him as he walked and looked like he was deep in thought.   
“Raph?” You called out, noticing he hadn’t seen you just yet and you didn’t want to startle him.   
Upon hearing your voice, Raph jumped slightly and looked up.   
“[y/n].” Raph smile slightly and sped up until he was closer. “You alright?”   
“Yeah, im just tired.” You smiled, almost tempted to yawn but decided that would be too cliché.   
“Right.” Was all he replied, looking down.   
You just assumed he had come after you to make sure you were okay.   
“Well, I’ll er see you later.” You prompted, hoping to get away from the situation.   
“Yeah.” Once again, you got a one word answer.   
Turning away from Raph, you started to walk away, noticing how he didn’t follow.   
“What if he felt the same way about you?” Raphs voice made you freeze before you turned and looked at him in utter confusion.   
“What?” You asked.   
“the one you were speaking about.” Raph answered, but that didn’t really answer the question you were asking.   
“Raph, I don’t understand what you’re saying.” You walked back to him, hoping that the closer you were, the more answers you would get.  
“What if he loved you more than he could ever dare tell you?” Raph looked up at you as you stood in front of him.   
your breath caught in your throat as you started up at Raph.   
Was he talking about you and him?   
“Then why not say anything before?” You asked, not daring to break his eye contact for fear of him taking it as rejection.   
“I don’t want to lose you.” Raph was hunched over slightly as you stood directly in front of him.   
“just say the word and im yours.” Was all you could say, hoping you were both talking about the same thing.   
But Raph couldn’t take any more. He ducked his head down and pressed his soft lips to yours in a sweet but unexpected kiss. You quickly responded and placed a hand on either one of his broad shoulders, softly massaging his shoulders as you made out with him.   
You felt like all of your senses were focused on him. You felt his arms around your waist and he pulled you closer.   
eventually, the need for air outweighed the pleasure of the kiss and you pulled back a little, panting slightly.   
“Will you go out with me?” Raph breathed, his voice sending a small chill down your spin.   
“Only if you will come back to mine?” you smiled, looking up at him through your eyelashes and you knew he was putty in your hands.   
Smiling, you went up on your tip toes to press a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away. You took a hand of his in your own and the two of you walked back to yours.   
That night, you got 2 texts from Leo and Mikey that night.   
Mikey asked if you were okay and Leo apologies if he had caused any trouble between you and Raph.   
but you didn’t even notice they had messaged you because you were too focused on making up for lost time with Raph.


End file.
